It Started with a Dare
by faLLin'.rainDrops
Summary: Tomoyo dares Sakura to seduce and sleep with Syaoran for a Viper in return... Will Sakura do it? Rated R for lemons later.
1. The Dare

**It Started with a Dare**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS.

Chapter 1: The Dare

An emerald eyed beauty with honey brown hair was walking with an amethyst eyed girl who was also a beauty with an unique raven colored hair.

"Sakura, do you see that amber eyed hottie?" the amethyst eyed girl asked her friend.

"Tomoyo, who can miss a body like that?" Sakura laughed at her own comment.

"I know! I bet he works out a lot for that killer body!" Tomoyo chuckled out.

"Well no duh! He got a six-pack that looks real, not like those male models on GQ," Sakura said.

"Sakura! I dare you to seduce and sleep with him tonight!" Tomoyo smirked knowing that Sakura will lose her virginity at last.

"But what do I get?" Sakura asked her.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm..... Ummmmmmmmmmmm...... let me think........ how about......... no," Tomoyo mummbled to herself, "Wait! I know! How about that car you wanted?"

"THE VIPER?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yup! So if you can seduce and sleep with him tonight, I'll buy you the Viper," Tomoyo told her.

"Are you serious? You're sooooooooooooooooo on!" Sakura shouted.

Sakura tossed her shoulder length honey brown hair and turned around to the direction of the amber eyed hottie.

Sakura was wearing a white very transparent and short tank top with a very thin Victoria Secret black bra underneath. She was also wearing a very low cut and very short jeans that cut off right below her fine ass.

She strutted over to him and...................................

* * *

read the next chapter to find out what happens next in

**It Started with a Dare**


	2. The Seducing

**It Started with a Dare**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS.

Chapter 2: The Seducing

As Sakura strutted to the amber eyed hottie, she was receiving stares from all the guys around her.

The amber eyed hottie was wearing a tight tank top under his over shirt with 3/4 of the buttons buttoned up and a tight pair of long jeans showing a big bulge between his legs.

"Hi my name's Sakura, what's yours?" Sakura asked him seductively while grinding into him making him go hard and harder with each grind.

"I'm Syaoran," the amber eyed hottie replied.

Sakura's hand traveled up his hard abs and around his neck. She took the opportunity to place a light kiss on his lips. When they broke the kiss Sakura licked her lips so Syaoran could tell she wanted another.

Syaoran just went with the flow and pulled her closer for another burning pleasurable kiss. As soon as their lips conected again, Sakura let her arms fall down from his neck and went to the button of his jeans.

Syaoran could feel her hands traveling down to his jeans that was getting tighter because Sakura was continuously grinding into him.

Sakura's tongue asked for entrance and Syaoran who liked where things were heading let her in. Sakura's tongue swirled inside his mouth playing with his tongue making him groan and moan every now and then.

Sakura's hands slowy unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his jeans. She slipped her hands into his hand moaning into their long and pleasurable kiss.

Her hands traveled up and down his hard cock making him shudder and go harder. Sakura kept on massaging his cock going harder by the second and showed no signs of stopping.

Their tongues argued with each other for controlled but with Sakura's hands in his pants Syaoran's strength weakened.

Sakura gave Syaoran's cock one more hard squeeze and slipped her hands out of his boxers and zipped his jeans up and buttoned his button. Sakura then broke the kiss and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Who's place?" Sakura asked him knowing that he'll understand what she wants.

"Mine," Syaoran whispered into her ear. He nibbled on her ear sending Sakura to the land of shudders.

"Take me there," Sakura moaned.

Syaoran lend her to his pent house which was a block away..............

* * *

read the next chapter to find out what happens next in

**It Started with a Dare**


	3. They're Both Working It!

**It Started with a Dare**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS.

Chapter 3: They're Both Working It!

They were at the door of Syaoran's pent house.

Sakura pushed him against his door for a kiss. As their lips made contact their tongues swirled into each other's mouth.

Syaoran getting the key to hurry up and open the infuriating door to get laid. Finally after his struggle to get the key, he had a harder time putting the key into the key hole.

Sakura seeing Syaoran having a hard time putting  
the key in the knob, took the key from his hand and roughly kissed him as she place the key into the key whole and turned the knob while breaking the kiss also.

They stepped in the pent house and Sakura took the key out and locked the door behind her to get some hot things started.

Sakura pushed Syaoran against the wall and kissed him roughly with her tongue practically forcing his mouth open.

While all tied up in the kiss, Sakura started to unbutton his outershirt and then sliding it off him reveiling his very tight white tank top. Her hands glided down to his jeans and unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them too.

She broke the kiss and headed down, she pulled his jeans off and then his boxers reveiling his hard cock. Syaoran took his tank top off and Sakura kissed the tip of his cock driving him nuts.

Sakura looked around, wondering where the bed was. She finally spotted it and started to suck his hard cock little more at a time until the whole 10in cock in her mouth.

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!! UUUUUUUHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! GGGOOOOOOODDDDD!!!! YYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU'RRREEEE GGOOOOOOOOOODDDDD!!!!" Syaoran was shouting in pleasure.

Slowly Sakura was pushing Syaoran closer and closer to the bed which they were now next to.

Sakura stopped sucking on his now cumming cock n softly bit the tip of his very cock.

Sakura pushed Syaoran on the bed, and traveled up his finely chiseled body.

Sakura lied on Syaoran, kissing him lightly on the lips and working her way down.

Syaoran's cock was screaming for entrance as he grinded into her. Sakura felt Syaoran wanting so she took off her tank top, relieving her very thin black bra, and threw it on the ground and felt hands around her breasts.

Syaoran squeezed Sakura's breasts, cupping them and licked her erect nipples with her bra still on making Sakura moan in pleasure. He turned her over and started to suck her right nipple still covered by her bra as his hands traveled up her back wanting to take her bra off right then.

Sakura pushed his arms back and wispered into his ear seductively, "Not yet."

Sakura's hand traveled down his body caressing his muscles all the way down.

She flipped them over so she was on top. Her hand went down to his hard cock making his muscles tighten. Sakura ran her fingers up n down his 10 inch cock making Syaoran moan her name.

Sakura moaned loudly as she felt Syaoran squeezed her breasts. Sakura was in ectasy as Syaoran took this chance to turn them over so he was on top to unclasp her bra.

As soon as he unclasped her bra, he flung it across the room. His tongue traveled down her tight valley between her breasts.

Sakura finally felt the heat between them and was thrown off into ectasy moaning, "MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MMMMMMOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

Syaoran traveled down kissing Sakura's body as he made his way down to her wet pussy still covered with her thong.

Syaoran spread out her legs and kissed the opening of her pussy on top of her thong. Sakura's juices flowed out out and Syaoran licked her clean not missing a drop of her sweet honey taste.

Syaoran slowly, very slowly slid her thong off soon revieling a very erect and juicy pussy.

Syaoran slid his tongue into her pussy recieving screams and moans from Sakura, "OOOOOOMMMMMMGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!! UUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Syaoran's tongue pressed against the wall of her pussy now gown dry for more juice which he recieved plenty. His tongue played with her clitoris still recieving an endless supply of honey sweet juices.

As soon as Syaoran's tongue went into her further, Sakura snapped out of her still evergoing ectasy.

"OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I"M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY BUT I CAN'T DO THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura confessed to him.

* * *

read the next chapter to find out what happens next in

**It Started with a Dare**


End file.
